


Project Hyde

by CheezPleez



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: A very peculiar collection of gothams former rouges have been going missing. Most appear to be more in the category of meta human but two face is next. What could somebody possibly want with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own batman if i did you probably wouldnt find me here. This is the first fic i have published in a loooooong time bear with me thanks for reading

Harvey looked around the Iceberg lounge normally a packed house any given night was now nearly deserted. Many of the former rogues who were at least for now on the straight and narrow were welcomed to the establishment by its proprietor Oswald Cobblepot known to many as the Penguin. For Oswald the life of a restaurateur provided some stability in a life already marred by terrible choices and criminal activity. 

Looking around he began to wonder if the rumors were true.  Word was someone was picking off villains and not even the batman knew who or why nor did it seem like he was really interested in the issue. The thing is most of the missing ones had been inactive for months if not years. He personally had only really been out of Arkham and trying to keep things together for about a month. 

He turned as he heard someone coming up behind him. Oswald probably. He normally came around and made small talk with everyone see what the latest gossip was. He really did have all the earmarks of a former socialite.As he turned it occurred to him that the lounge was now entirely empty. The few people that had lingered around were now gone nowhere to be seen.   

 

Once turned around he was standing face to face with Lock up. Former chief of security at Arkham asylum Lyle bolton,one nasty bastard to run into. “What do you want bolton I haven't done anything wrong. Been clean for a while now.” 

Squaring his shoulders he refused to be afraid of him. He was admitted into arkham in the last week of Boltons employment there, he knew what kind of hell this man, no this monster, was capable of. 

Bolton sneered at him. “Lyle bolton is dead lock up is all that remains. You and i both no you can’t keep it up forever Harvey, Even someone as perfect and pure as Gotham’s greatest D.A is not immune to the disease of wretchedness that permeates this hell hole. That said. I think it would save us all a lot of trouble if you just came with me before you go back to your old ways and hurt someone. We both know it's only a matter of ti-”  

Bolton began to convulse and spasm falling to the ground. Oswald was behind him holding up an umbrella with of all things a taser at its end. 

He shrugged “no one thinks to check the umbrella. Now you had better go before he gets up. I am going to have to make some calls.”  He tipped his hat and made his way to the office. Harvey didn't have to be told twice. He was gone. 

He quickly slipped out the back making every effort not to be noticed in any way. With luck the police or as much as he hated to say it Batman would be there at any moment and he was fairly certain a fight even one with Lyle bolton who was there with the intention to harm him would be a strike against his parole.

 

Oswald waited in his office as instructed he had turned the lights out in hopes that should bolton wake before someone arrived he would leave thinking the place deserted. He didn't mind fellow ex-criminals dropping in but Lyle Bolton was scum. He was worse than almost every other villain in Gotham although there were a few he felt were probably on par with him.  He waited in silence not even noticing that batman had arrived though the window behind him.

 

“Cobblepot” his voice boomed startling Oswald as it broke the silence. “Wheres Bolton?” Oswald gestured out the door. “I left him on the floor and came in here to wait as instructed. I’m not sure why but he specifically came after Mr. Dent who was merely sitting at the bar minding his own business. I intervened before anything happened. You know word has it bolton has been collecting a very particular collection of former rogues. Killer Croc, Bane and Poison Ivy have all seem to have disappeared. Miss quinzel was in here about 2 weeks ago quite distressed because Miss Isley had not been around.” Batman’s eyes narrowed. This was news to him although if they were not breaking the law or escaped from Arkham he didn't particularly keep tabs on them. If they dropped of his radar that was mostly a good thing.

 He proceeded to the bar area where Penguin had claimed to have left Bolton on the floor.  When he got there bolton was nowhere to be seen. He found it hard to believe Lyle bolton just got up and left without some incident. No sooner had the thought went through his head as the room began to fill with smoke. Bolton often used smoke screens as his primary cover and escape. Before the room was completely engulfed he caught a shadowy figure presumably Bolton entering penguins office. He struggled through the smoke making his way back to penguins office door only to find it sealed by one of Lyles trademark locks. 

 

Oswald cowered under the desk praying Bolton would think he had already left but knowing he didn't give up quite that easily. The door smashed open and bolton moved for the desk hurling it aside to reveal Oswald on the floor.  He grabbed him throwing him up against the wall. “You should have stayed out of this penguin. I wasn’t after you. What good is it to save his skin from me. You’re just lucky he doesn’t need you too.” 

Oswald Cringed as Bolton drew back his fist. A barrage of punches for what seemed like forever He only stopped when it was evident batman had cracked the code for the lock and was about to bust in.  he quickly dropped penguin and disappeared out the window. Batman entered moments later to find Oswald beaten and bloody, barely conscious. He looked out the open window where Bolton was nowhere to be found. What did he mean when he said “He doesn’t need you” Who could he be working for and why did they want two face. It was time to check up on some people maybe someone would have answers even if they didn’t realize they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dont own it folks hope you enjoy

Two face had quickly slipped put the back door of the Iceberg realizing after it was too late that he had left his coat behind when the freezing winter air hit him. He would have to get it another time. He couldn’t afford to take that risk. He was able to hold his own against most but Lyle bolton was an animal. He played dirty and prefered the dead option of dead or alive. He knew he couldn't go back to his apartment. If bolton was recovered from the surprise stun gun,which he was sure he would be by now, he was already heading there in an attempt to head him off. 

His only choice was to find a place to lay low for the night. He tried to think who was out of Arkham right now, legitimately that is. While he was somewhat desperate he wasn’t stupid. Being found with an escaped inmate would be just as bad as bolton finding him. The only one out right now that would possibly have him was Ivy and he had heard she was one of the missing ones. It just didn't add up to him. It seemed from what he had heard Bolton was rounding up certain criminals killer croc, bane and poison ivy were all “missing” as far as everyone else knew. He wondered could bolton really have taken down croc and caught him. He could understand bane being caught if he was surprised since his powers were artificially induced but then why him. Clearly he was going after those that fell more into the meta human category. 

As he made his way through alleyways trying to stay out of sight he got the feeling someone was following him. He tried to look behind but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down to see what looked like a metal piece from a nearby fire escape  going through the lower part of his leg just below the knee. He saw bolton at the end of the alley. He had actually vaulted the metal from an impressive distance. He didn’t have time to admire the shot he had to get away. Dragging his leg he desperately moved closer to the open streets knowing someone was sure to see him as he reached the edge of the street a car was stopped at the light. a n old beat up produce truck with just enough room for him to grab on and ride off on the sides. Just in time he hopped on and was blocks ahead of bolton who struggled to run after them pushing through the bustling crowds on the streets. He had no choice at this point he had to go to the only person crazy enough to help him, the only person intelligent enough to help him, he had to go to Harley. 

 

He was able to hold onto the truck for several blocks until one particularly rough pothole sent him tumbling off onto the side of the road. Thankfully he wasn’t too far from where Harley normally hung out. The old Gotham carnivals grounds. The creepiest place in the world where “edgy” kids and hobos hung out. He desperately tried as DA to lobby that the place be demolished condemned something to clear it away but it's landowner steadfastly refused. He figured they were being paid rent by the joker or someone else who benefitted from it remaining on the outskirts of Gotham. He had to admit as he approached the grounds the gave him the creeps. Tattered posters of sideshow acts leering around corners, old tent poles creaking in the winter breeze. He made his way to the fun house trying to remember the right panel to push to gain access to where He hoped Harley would be. The rush of adrenalin that had kept him going was fading fast and he began to feel just how badly his leg hurt. He glanced down at his wound seeing that his pants leg and shoe were soaked with blood. His vision became fuzzy as he lurched towards the wall of the fun house slamming his body against it as he collapsed on the ground. He saw the door open and the last thing he heard was a small frightened gasp. 

 

When He woke up he was on a cold metal table with a tattered excuse for a blanket draped over him. Harley was looking at his leg curiously his pants cut to reveal the lower part and his shoe and sock now gone. He tried to pull away alerting her to his being awake. 

“Oh well whaddya know, He doc he's up.”  Much to his dismay Dr. Jonathan Crane Entered the room calmly walking over to him. 

“Well Mr. Dent. Someone did quite a job on that leg of yours. Tell me who could possibly have the strength to lodge such a blunt object into your leg. I know it wasn’t the batman since you are out on parole and he isn’t normally so….cruel. Did you have a scrape with the mob again?” He shook his head wincing as Harley made an attempt to pull the metal out. Through gritted teeth he answered Scarecrow “Lyle Bolton’s handy work.” He gasped and stepped back. The only time he saw fear emanate from crane was at the mention of Lyle Bolton. He looked at Harley. “You don’t think it's possible he followed him here?   We have to make sure. I can't deal with him don't make me.” Harley Slapped Crane across the face as he spiraled into a panic. “We can't turn our back on him like this. We just gotta do this the quick and dirty way but We’re gonna need an extra hand. HEY DR. LANGSTROM. PAGING DR LANGSTROM!!!” 

Scarecrow cupped his hand around Harley’s mouth to which she responded with a quick bite. “Harleen please don’t yell. We can’t risk drawing outside attention to ourselves. As the quarreled among themselves Dr Langstrom had made his way over to Two Face. Harley looked up at Langstrom and winked. “We’re going with the quick and dirty Doc. He gotta clear out faster than i planned.”  Langstrom took a deep breath and transformed into his horrifying alter ego manbat. He wrapped his arms tightly around two face as Harley and Scarecrow both grabbed tightly onto the metal bar. “Ok Harv get ready for a Tug and Jerk you ain't gonna forget for awhile.” With all the strength the could muster the two yanked the metal bar out tearing up more of his leg than they would have wanted at the same time. The pain sent a shock through his entire body. It was almost if not just as bad as the injury the scared his body years ago. They quickly rushed to pack and fill the hole knowing he needed more extensive care but that would have to be provided by an actual hospital. Bolton couldn’t rightfully touch him there. 

 

As they began to grab their belongings to move Langstrom, still manbat let out an alarmed screech. Scarecrow and harley looked at Each other and then back at two face. He would surely slow them down but they couldn’t just leave him. Harvey hated to do it but it wasn’t fair to get them tied up in his mess, whatever that mess was. He decided to flip for it. Heads he didnt protest if they stayed, tales he stayed behind. Tales, “Damn” he didn’t like that option but that's what the coin said to do.  “Go i’m a big boy Harley you have more to lose than I do. Tell Bats any way you can. He can stop Bolton you know that.” Harley straightened up and raised her hand in a salute. “Aye aye Harv. See ya on the flip.” The two scurried off leaving just him and Langstrom. As Harley and Scarecrow disappeared in the sewer hatch he could hear the panels being smashed through. He looked at langstrom . “you should get outta here to Doc. You don't need to take a fall for the likes of me.” 

 

Manbat merely shook his head and planted himself firmly on the ground between two face and the door Bolton would be breaking through at any moment.  The steady creaking of the metal bars sealing the door signaled they were on the brink of giving way to the angry hulking mass bashing away at them. One last groan the the door gave way as Bolton thundered through with a loud grunt.  He stopped and survey the room locking his sights on two face and Manbat.

“Well isn't this a fortunate turn of events. My last 2 pickups were kind enough to meet in the same place.” Manbat lunged forward knocking him back quicker than he had expected. His smoke grenades were useless and due to his echolocation he couldn’t land a single hit on Langstrom before he had the chance to move in anticipation of the attack. He needed to confuse him. That was it. He reached into one of his pouches and quickly drew an air horn he leaned on it until the noise stopped. Sending an obnoxious echo reverberating through the fun house long enough for him to subdue Manbat who had been forced back to his human self in an attempt to save himself from the disorientation of the air horn.    
Harvey had attempted to sneak away during the fray but was in no condition to walk let alone move fast. He was quietly trying to crawl across the floor to the panel in which harley made her escape.  Bolton noticing that he had moved quickly found him a few feet from the hatch and dragging langstrom in cuffs behind him walked over to two face and forcefully brought his boot down on his left hip. Satisfied by the pain it brough to what he considered a worthless creature he repeated the stomping a few more times until two face let out a howl of pain. Then in one final act as pay back for dragging him so far out of his way he gave him one good kick to the face for good measure collected his captives and loaded them up for what would more than likely be their final destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Boltons van pulled into the carriage stables of the first Gotham Asylums long forgotten in their underground residence. At its initial founding the residents and leaders of gotham believed it was not appropriate to place the asylum in a public area for fear it would bring down the city as a whole with its drab appearance and morbid functions. The elite proposed using a catacombs system under the city that way the asylum was in town where the needed it but out of sight. This provided a perfect secure location for Him to hold new “inmates” As he exited his car to unload Langstrom and Two face he was greeted by Dr. Hugo Strange and his unwilling assistant Pamela Isley.  Ivy had been coerced into helping strange by threatening to turn Bolton loose on Harley. Something he was itching to do since she was part of the reason he lost his position at arkham in the first place. He opened the doors langstrom was seated quietly on the bench while it was very evident Two face was not able to in the very least pick himself up of the ground. Bolton motioned for langstom to exit the car while he gruffly snatched up twoface and tossed him out on the ground. “Sorry Doc couldn’t be helped he fell down a few times. Isn't that right Harv?” He looked as him as if to “encourage” him to say the “right” thing. He Spat at boltons direction. “Like hell this maniac took every possible chance to-” He was quickly quieted by a few swift kicks to the ribs. Strange raised his hands “easy easy Mr. Bolton you will have your chance when i'm finished but I need Mr. Dent alive. He is a crucial part of this experiment.  Miss Isley would you assist me in getting Mr. Dent cleaned up and stabilized. Mr bolton I trust you can handle Dr. Langstrom.” He grinned menacingly and drug Langstrom who didn't dare protest down a dark corridor. Ivy was making her best attempts to help Harvey to his feet but he was much heavier than she could handle alone. Dr. Strange helped lift as much of him as they could off the floor and moved him towards and exam room. 

 

Harvey was aching all over. On the ride Bolton made sure to hit every single bump and sharp turn leaving him to be jerked around the van here and there. Langstrom did all he could to help him but he was very limited by the restraints he was wearing. Every move would emit a charge that became increasingly strong the more he moved. He helped Two face until he couldn’t stand the charges any more.

Dr. Strange began to poke and prod at his leg making sure to really put pressure where they had filled the hole from the pole. Ivy Cringed as he seemed to be going out of his way to cause pain. She wasn’t a huge fan of two face but even she didn't want to see him used as one of Stranges lab rats. The horrors she had witnessed over the last few weeks was only the beginning of what he planned to do. The scariest part of all of this was that Lyle boltons payment wasn’t money but Dr. Strange’s own version of Banes strength serum to be paid upon the collection of all the subjects needed for his experiment project Hyde. After a few more yelps of pain she couldn’t let this continue. “Doctor, don't you think some sort of oh i don't know anesthetic would be a good idea? You don't need expert training to tell that leg wound is pretty extensive and while someone tried to fix it clearly it will need more extensive care. Care that even the strongest person can’t get through without some relief.” Care she thought to herself, that was laughable. She doubted there was any capacity to care in his entire being. He was a garbage excuse for a human being.

 

He looked up from his work and adjusted his glasses. “Ah yes Ms Isley, we should do something for the screaming.” She started at him bewildered. Was he actually capable of some sliver of compassion for the people he was about to mutilate? He pressed the button on the intercom near by “Mr. Bolton I require your assistance could you be so kind as to come to the exam room?” after a few minutes of static followed by what sounded like several punches hitting something or more likely someone a response came back. “Yea sure be there in five”  He turned to Ivy. “See problem solved” He began to lay out the tools necessary to fix Harveys leg while Ivy looked awkwardly around to room at anyone anything other than two face. She finally spoke up “How is Bolton going to help him? He doesn't have any medical experience. His specialties are unbridled brutality.” Dr. Strange Placed his hand up to silence her. “Ms Isley when you are in charge we can do things your way but this is my production so kindly butt out.” 

 

Bolton entered the room cracking his knuckles and grimacing at two face. He wasn’t sure how he could help but he knew he was going to like it. “How can I help Doc?” as he was busy preparing tools he carelessly gestured to the table. Fasten the straps and gag him. Ms. Isley mentioned us doing something about the screams the screams.” Ivy jumped forward “that is nowhere remotely near what i meant. I was referring to something more humane Like a numbing agent which is basic practice for even the worst mob doctors out there because news flash no one likes pain. Hell if ya wanna be basic there plenty of snow out there we could-” Bolton had put his hand over her mouth. “I think you need to learn to follow doctors orders. Remember one word and i can hunt down your little girlfriend and make that abomination regret ever being born.” As he let go he shoved her against the wall and returned to his task. After what seemed like forever and looked like a horror movie massacre Dr. Strange considered his job done. He pierced the fractured in two face’s leg and held it together with rudimentary rods and pins, whatever he had to get it done. Towards the End two face had passed out from the shock of the more than likely botched procedure. While that was never good at least the screams had stopped which even gagged were awful. Bolton took him down the corridor towards the cells and disappeared around the corner. She turned to Dr. Strange. “What could you have possible gained from putting him through that. You are just as cruel and sadistic as the worst of the lunatics in arkham.” Before she could stop herself her hand was already streaking across his face leaving behind a red mark and several pink scratches following it. She quickly jumped back fearful of how he might handle her outburst. He adjusted his glasses and rubbed the mark on his cheek and then….he began to laugh. It started soft but then it grew until it was a maniacal sound filling the room and echoing down the halls. It was unsettling. It scared her. 

 

Once he had composed himself he took Ivy by the hand. “ To break his spirit of course. He is quite the fighter. He fights to maintain control every day of his miserable life and now he fights to defy me to defy Bolton.Ms. Isley could it be you still hold a bit of fondness for mr. dent? I didn't see you react that way when killer croc was brought in broken and bleeding on my table. How is is for someone who claims to hate all of humanity you seem to be particularly protective of him of all people? You would do well to remember that i am still a psychologist no matter what other projects come across my table. There is no hiding your motives from me child.” 

Ivy yanked her hand away disgusted that he had been so bold as to touch her. She threw a vine around him wrapping closer and closer to his throat before he stopped her. “Ah ah ah remember if I end up dead the place will be destroyed by bolton and he will hunt down your precious little Harley.”  She let him drop to the floor making every effort to make it hurt even a little bit. He picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. “Now Ms. Isley it is late we should get some rest we have a big day ahead tomorrow. Great things are about to unfold i can feel it.” 

 

Two face woke up on the cold hard floor in a dimly lit stone cold cell. The place smelled of mildew and something slightly rancid. His leg felt even worse as he carefully felt the makeshift pieces sticking out holding his bones together. He much prefered the job that Crane and harley did while it was definitely crude it didn't have the potential of completely destroying his leg or worse killing him. It was clear that no concern was had for their well being as the room was incredible cold. Gotham was a miserable place to be from November through about may between the snow and the cold spring rains. As he tried to make his way to the makeshift bed in the corner of the room he noticed some sort of metal collar fastened around his neck. Some sort of contraption from lyle bolton no doubt. It was almost impossible for him to make it to the corner of the cell he was unable to bear any weight on his leg and he was honestly too exhausted to crawl but he had to. He refused to be reduced to passing out on the floor. Even on nights he ended up drunk he at least made it to a couch or something. As far as he was concerned accepting the floor was the first step to accepting defeat. He couldn't and he wouldn’t let Bolton have the satisfaction of breaking him nor would he allow Hugo strange to get his sick kicks from the ordeal. Once at the bed he leaned himself against the wall to survey his surrounding a little better. His sides ached it hurt to breath. He wasn’t sure if any ribs were broken but Lyle sure did try. He turned his head to the cell closest to him and came nearly face to face with killer croc. Croc was sound asleep or knocked out he couldn’t decide which. He could see he was sporting the same metal collar as him but had similar ones on his wrists and ankles. His body bared marks from what looked to be a brutal fight. Croc was hard to take down let alone hurt. That wasn’t to say it couldn’t be done but most died before they came close.  He continued to make not of crocs condition as it gave him a good idea of what he was up against. 

 

The door to the cell softly creaked open and in stepped Poison Ivy.  Before he could say anything she laid a finger to her mouth. She walked over and began to rummage in the bag at her side. She drew out a syringe and a bottle. She reached for his arm which he only hesitantly gave her but seeing as though she was making every effort to be quiet he figured it wasn’t something to help strange. She scooted up to the bed and sat uncomfortably close to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She began to whisper in his ear “Strange is trying to break all of you he thinks if you are too tired to fight his experiment will have a better success rate. I’ll try and help you guys as i can but i won't always be able to get away.”  She got up to leave but two face grabbed her arm. “What is he planning and why me. I'm not a mutant like the others.” She shook her head “no no genetically you aren’t but he has this theory about neurological mutations caused by exacerbated psychological conditions in the extreme.” He looked at her confused. He felt like he kind of understood but honestly he wasn’t able to process it completely. 

 

“Basically the fact that your second personality had the opportunity to physically manifest itself through your accident and you are able to with the flip of a coin move between the two. I don’t have the full details but basically it's same shit different day for strange he wants to create a monster but he needs stability both mentally and genetically. You are his case for mental “stability” while the rest of us provide genetic stability.” He started at her still confused.

“Ok but he can't exactly take samples of what makes my mind do what it does even with all the genetic material in the world he wouldn’t be able to replicate my exact personali...he's not planning on that…..He…. he wants to….” He began to panic. He saw what happened to the inmate at arkham that were misfortunate enough to become test subjects for strange. Most lost their minds and instantly went on homicidal rampages others were reduced to mutated vegetables living out the rest of their life in misery. “Ivy we gotta find a way out something anything. Is there any way we can draw attention to this place? We are so out of the way no one would be happening by here without a reason.” She shook her head. “I've been trying to figure something for weeks. I will keep my eyes peeled but for now just don’t let him break you and stick with everyone don’t let him play head games and pit you all against each other.” She quickly slipped out of the cell and disappeared down the hall. Despite wanting to try and stay awake to keep an eye out for anyone Harvey was soon asleep      

In what seemed like an instant later Harvey was woken up by the sound of someone or something beating against the bars of the cell. He saw Killer croc was violently fighting to pull the bars apart with no luck. Despite how old this place was it was well made and he had a feeling it had at least a few updates. His head was pounding from the noise as it was echoing off the walls and shaking the old asylum as he raged. Suddenly as Croc grabbed the bars he began to convulse and then crumpled to the ground as an electric shock surged through his body. Lock up came strolling down the corridor a remote in his hand. “Any of you other cretins want to try that? Go ahead try i'm just waiting to push this button.” Everyone sat silently in their cells as he continued to walk passed he laugh shrugging his shoulders. “Suit yourself but I will have my chance soon enough. Desperation will get the better of you soon enough and I will be there to give you yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bane was awake when the new arrivals were brought in. He was half hoping that some way somehow they wouldn’t be able to catch Dent. He overheard strange say that he couldn’t begin anything until twoface was brought in along with man bat but he could give or take him. He wondered what had made Him so important. He could understand someone like Hugo strange wanting to experiments with meta humans and anyone with any type of artificially engineered abilities like himself but why. His questions were answered when poison Ivy slipped in to play nurse for a bit. Any one that could have possible been awake had to have heard them. As far as he was concerned there were two options out of this, a very coordinated escape which would be an incredible effort since none of them knew just what the collars around their necks were meant to do, or Kill the lab rat. If two face was so important having him out of the way would make their being held there useless. He felt uneasy about that last option. Clearly it wasn’t his plan to be a part of this but if he had learned one thing in this life it was kill or be killed and he refused to go down as one of stranges little pet projects.  

 

Ivy and Dr Strange entered the hallway pushing a chair and stopped in front of Harveys cell. Meanwhile lock up was in the process of wrangling Killer croc from his cell. Despite everything Croc was still trying his damndest to fight back. The struggle didn't last long as bolton pushed a button on his belt and an electric charge was once again administered but this time it was from the collar around crocs neck. The now motionless Croc was then harshley dragged off. Two face sat there stunned. He had never seen croc go down so easy in his life not even when he fought the Bane. His diminished state was at the least alarming.  He turned as the door to the cell opened that the two stepped in. “Mr. Dent if you would so kindly come with us please. We have much to do.” 

 

He couldn’t believe Strange was actually asking him to willingly go and be his lab rat. He laid back against the wall and folded his arms. “How about no.” Strange adjusted his glasses while Ivy started at him wide eyed almost pleading him to comply. “Seems like you made your mind up quite quickly Mr. Dent. Shouldn’t you at least flip for it?” He reached into his pocket and produced Harvey’s trademark double headed coin. Everyone else’s attention was on them. Bane was particularly interested to see how this encounter would go. It would make it easier to decide how he was getting out of here. 

 

“This decision is unanimous doc. I’d sooner be back at arkham or dead than willingly be one of your lab rats.” Strange walked closer and seated himself next to two face. “Now i'm giving you a chance to do this the easiest way i know how. You have already been through so much to get here why not make it easy on yourself for once in you life.” He didn’t expect strange to actually come that close to him. He could see the others craning their necks to see what he was going to do. He held out his hand for his lucky coin. Strange smiled and placed out his hand smiling. The coin went up and down good heads he went with him no fight for now bad heads well he would have to play that by ear. Strange didn’t know what odds to hope for and was transfixed as the coin traveled up and down silently. Bad heads it was. Strange sat up looking at two face. “Well Harvey what are we doing?” He sounded almost hopeful that the flip was in his favor. Without a word twoface grabbed him by the collar and had smashed his face into the wall behind them. “Too bad doc, bad heads. I won’t be going with you.” He slammed his face once more into the wall “And one more thing,don’t Call me Harvey.” he looked at Ivy how was standing there mouth agape. “Don’t look so surprised i’ve done worse.”

 

Bane had stood up in his cell and began to clap “Mr. Dent that was a wonderful display. That said i don't think Mr. Bolton would be too happy to see the condition the doctor is in and you are in no shape to leave on your own. Allow us all the chance to escape and I can guarantee your safety.” Bane had a point. He wasn’t going to get far and a little muscle never hurt. He rummaged through the doctors pockets and quickly found the key tossing it to Ivy who quickly went to toss them to Bane. As the keys traveled to his hands they were intercepted by Lyle Bolton. “I work hard to do my job and take croc to the exam room and what do i return to find? Looks like a couple of creations are out of line.” He pressed the button on his belt. All of the collars began to spark as the shocked everyone including Manbat who was not particularly involved in the incident. Doctor Strange was now picking himself off the ground. His glasses were cracked and his lip bloody and busted open. He signaled for Lock up to cease his punishments. “Thank you for your assistance Mr. Bolton. I think we can take it from here. Please help Mr. Dent into the chair and take him to the exam room with croc.”

He nodded and tossed him haphazardly into the chair and took him away to the exam room. Strange stayed behind and addressed the room. “Let that be a lesson to all of you. Any attempt to escape will lead to punishment for all involved or not. We can make this easy or hard but that choice is up to you. As for you Miss Isley. One word is all it take just one word and you know he can be very thorough in his searches and accidents will happen.Now let's get to work we have lost precious time with this nonsense.” She hesitated for a moment but the quickly followed behind him. 

Two face struggled as best as he could as Bolton tightened the straps on the table probably too tight but then again it wasn’t like he cared about their safety. Croc was on the table nearby still out cold. Dr Strange had entered the room his face now cleaned up from its injuries and a new pair of glasses on. He approached the table with a needle in hand. It made Him uneasy. He tried to wriggle his arms loose from the straps but they were too tight. Looking around the room he could see several vials lined up on the table labeled formulas 1-10. Strang patted him on the head. “Don’t worry we just need to take a little bit of blood. We don't want to give you anything you are allergic to now do we.Mrs Isley please tend to Killer croc while i take care of these tests. We need him ready in a little while hopefully.” Ivy began to collect a few items and headed to the nearby table where croc was strapped. Strange had busied himself at the table taking drops from each of the 10 vials and adding them to glass slides and then adding a few drops of blood. He gave them a few minutes to react to each other and then began to examine each one. 

After a few hours Strange got up from his desk and walked over to “Ivy. Ms. Isley please prepare formulas 3,4,8,9,and 11.”   She looked at him confused “11? I'm not sure we want to try that option i mean the sample isn't even from a human or humanoid subject. It’s just-”  He raised his hand and shooed her away. “I know what i'm doing please samples 3,4,8,9,and 11. Hurry now child.” The look on Ivy’s face worried two face. What was formula 11 and why was it not on the table. And what did she mean the sample wasn’t from a human. As soon as she left the room strange walked over. “You are about to be part of the greatest scientific research in the history of man. I have been working on project Hyde for quite a few years. So many test so many failures and then i occurred to me. A stable stable genetic code means nothing if the subject is not capable of establishing stability between his two minds. That is where you come into the picture. The most high profile case of multiple personality disorder to date. The physical manifestation of the dichotomy of good and bad able to be turned on and off with the simple flip of a coin. I have seen you for many years you can easily switch between them flawlessly and you are aware of the others thoughts and actions something most are incapable. You are the picture of stability in the most basic of terms.  You were literally made for this experiment.” He cringed as Strange was raving about his plan. It was even worse hearing him explain it himself rather than Ivy telling him. At least he had warning. He didn't want to break in front of strange. The panic and fear he was holding back was making him sick.   
Ivy re-entered the room carrying a tray that had 5 vials and 5 syringes on them. He paled at the site of them. Though useless he began to struggle and pull at the restraints hoping maybe just maybe he could find one weak point just enough to fight off any attempts to administer the strange concoctions. There was nothing he could do at this point. They approached the table with a syringe labeled “formula 4” All Ivy could do was offer her hand as Strange administer the needle painfully slow. It burned as it entered his system now all they could do was sit and wait for something to happen.         


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long time between posts life and all that enjoy

A few minutes went by and nothing. Perhaps it was just a dud that happens with these things. He kept telling himself it was a dud it wasn't going to work. After about 30 minutes Strange shrugged his shoulders. “Well we can Document that as a fail for a change in physical appearance. Take him and croc to the amphitheater we shall see if there was a change in physical endurance.” Lock up was busy taking croc away but Ivy hesitated again. “Are you sure he should really should be doing this? I mean look at him. You have his leg held together with rods and screws!” Strange merely nodded his head and gestured towards the door. “Ms. Isley if you please.”  
They made their way down to the amphitheater where croc was already chained in the observation area. Ivy took Two face into the observation area and helped him out of the chair allowing him to brace himself against the wall. 

While he was nowhere near steady on his leg he was surprised that he could bare a little bit more of his body weight on it. Once he was standing Ivy quickly took the chair and left locking the bolts on the door behind her. Over the intercom came Dr. Strange’s voice. “Gentlemen we are here to test if the subjects physical endurance has been improved or non affected by formula 4. Croc please do not hold back except no killing blows. I need my subject intact. Mr. Bolton please release Crocs restraints.” A click of a button and croc was free of the chains that tethered him to the wall. He cracked his knuckles as he looked at two face. “Seems to me i have every reason to pound you into the dirt.” He doubted that croc would really hold back on killing them. With him dead the experiment was useless and croc never liked him much any way. The first few hits came at lightning speed catching off guard and allowing him no time to recover before more came. It wasn’t until croc kicked him away that he had a moment to collect himself. Beaten bloody and bruised croc moved over seemingly to stomp on him All the while Strange was shouting “Croc No he is done you need to stop No! No! Mr. Bolton Restrain him stop!” He was just about to put his foot on top of two face when out of nowhere he grabbed him by the foot and hurled him away at the wall taking Bolton out in the process. Croc was out cold from the impact more than likely surprised by the sudden maneuver.  
He felt like he was on fire. Overwhelmed with adrenaline and the need to fight anything that moved. He felt like he was watching everything happen like a video he had no control. Lock up moved towards him to restrain him but he was too slow. He easily moved out of the way and hurled him across the room just as he did croc. He walked over and began kick and punching Bolton over and over. He didn’t even stop when he heard Ivy begging him. He couldn’t tell how close she was he swore she was far away until he draw back his fist and felt it slam inter her face. He stopped dead in his tracks as Ivy was thrown backward from the impact sporting a busted nose and bloodied lip. He suddenly felt short of breath his chest burned as his lungs struggled to take in air. Then everything stopped. 

 

Ivy rushed back over to him. He wasn't Breathing he wasn't doing anything. Quickly she grabbed the control from bolton's belt and pressed what she thought was the right button. Close but not exactly what she wanted as an electrical charge ran through both her and Two face. Bolton was now dragging himself up off the ground not even realizing that he didn't have the control. He proceeded to take croc back to his cell. Dr. Strange took that chance to rush down to Ivy now that he was certain any threats to his safety had been removed. “Move aside Isley”. Throwing her aside He began looking for a pulse listening for a heart beat. After a few minutes he could begin to feel a faint pulse. They quickly moved him over the the wheelchair to take him back to the exam room. After a few hours of tests and more laborious notes added to the days tests Dr. Strange had no choice but to call it a day and send Harvey back to his cell. No one was at all aware that ivy still had the remote and she wasn't about to let on at all. That remote was their ticket out of there.

When Harvey woke up he felt as if croc really had stepped on him. He couldn’t remember much. He ran through the last few hours in his head. He remembered the experiment and the test with croc and croc trying to kill him. He couldn't’ pull it together there. It was blank except…. Ivy. He hit Ivy. He didn't mean to at least he didn't think he meant to. He realized he felt something warm alongside him. He was surprised to find Ivy was laying against him. It had been a long time since someone was that close to him, that comfortable with him. He missed it. He began to wonder if when he and Ivy dated did she actually like him? Was it all just a game to get back at him for... for… he didn't even know why. No one ever told him not even Batman. She just tried to kill him that’s all that mattered. He had half a mind to throw her onto the floor. He couldn’t help it. Despite everything he was still hurt by what she did. Perhaps a flip. Good we wake her up nicely, Bad no holdin back. Good heads. He gently nudged her shoulder. “Hey. Ivy. Come on. You don’t want to be caught dead with me.” She quietly stretched sitting up she leaned against the wall. “I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up. You hangin in there? The formula pushed your adrenaline too high your heart couldn’t take it. You’re lucky that collar shocks otherwise I don't think we could be having this chat. Speaking of the collar look what i snagged in the confusion.” She pulled the control for the collars out waving it in the air. As long as i can keep this safe we can get everyone out of here. First we have to stop Bolton. We don't have a chance as long as he is breathing. You did a number on him before but it still wasn’t enough. He’s as tough as the come.”

 

 

He hated to think that murder was the only way to stop him but he had to agree with Ivy. He was a nearly unstoppable force and none of them were rally in the shape to fight him. “Give the remote to Bane. If anyone can think of a way out it's him. If they go looking for it they will check you me and croc so none of us should have it.” She nodded but didn’t get up from the bed. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. “Do you miss what we had? I know I do sometimes.” With that she kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to Banes cell. 

She quietly let herself in and whispered to him about the remote careful not to wake anyone else. “Can you find a way to get us all out of here if I can get rid of Bolton?” He considered the options and potential weaknesses of his surroundings. “Yes it should be easy enough. I will wait for you to signal when its clear. This may take time we don't know how soon we will have the chance.” Ivy nodded and turned to leave. Bane grabbed her wrist. “Chica be careful when you play with hearts that have already been broken” She nodded again as he released her from his grip. She had just enough time to slip quietly back to her room before the Doctor was awake for the day. 

Dr strange had not had a chance to sleep this night. He was busy working with the information collected from the days tests. He was correct that most men were not capable of surviving the adrenaline rush produced by banes formula. He was aware that it nearly killed Bane the first time he was injected with it but he thought that even a diluted amount might be sustainable for two face. Perhaps his rather high strung type A personality coupled with his temper had take its toll of stress on the former D.As heart. He would make a note to check heart readings if necessary.   
As he was working an alert appeared on the security cameras. It appeared there was someone sneaking around nearby but not quite close enough to find them. He watched a few moments and was surprised to see Batman and Catwoman flanked by Nightwing. What could have possible brought them out there. It occurred to him that perhaps they were looking for someone else. He quieted machines and turned off lights. Anything that would give away their location. After a few minutes of searching around the odd trio left towards gothams city limits.   
He was running out of time. He knew there was a chance they would be back maybe with more capable equipment to search with. His work would be destroyed if he was caught now. He had no choice today he would finish off the last four formulas as quickly as possible and hope that the combination of them would result in an accelerated change. He was disappointed that there was no physical change but pleasantly surprised that his strength and endurance seemed to improved even if only for a few minutes. At least if Two face did not survive this test he would still have all the information needed to improve for future test subjects. For now he felt it would be best to get started. He paged Lock up and Ivy only to be met with groggy responses from both. “Come we need to move quickly. It would appear we have some visitors nosing around.”   
Within minutes Bolton was rearing and ready to go in the hope he would get to beat the snot out of someone. “Where are they Doc? I can handle them no problem.” Ivy noticed he was now sporting a harness similar to the one Bane wore to access his formula. His fingers were poised over the dial itching to have a reason to use it. This was a development she was not aware of. With that formula he could be incredibly dangerous even more so than before.

She was so concentrated on Lock ups new equipment that she hadn’t heard Dr. Strange talking to her until a quick smack to the back of her head brought her back to reality. “Ms. Isley, Kindly got and get Mr. Dent. Quickly now we can’t waste a single moment. Mr. Bolton take everyone else to the observation arena. Ivy stopped. “Wait why all of them? We only need one at a time to test the formulas endurance.” He simply waved his hand. “Ms Isley now, go! You will learn soon enough of the days plans.” She quickly raced down the corridor knowing she had a few min before Bolton was there. She stopped at Bane’s cell. “I don't have much time. Strange ordered everyone down to the observation arena i don't know what he wants to do but i don't like it. Now's the time to come up with a plan or two.” She then opened Two faces cell and shook him awake. “Harv. Wake up. We are getting an early start. I don’t know what the plan is but i think Batman was close by. This might be our chance out but i need you to get moving.” She helped him into the chair and wheeled him down to the exam room. As she was leaving Lock up had already began moving Dr. Langstrom down to the arena. And was working on moving Croc next.   
When she entered the room she saw the other four vials were prepped and ready for the days tests. Dr strange rushed over to them stopping Ivy before she helped Two face onto the exam table. “No no today we are going to administer the formulas and immediately move him to the arena.” She looked at him puzzled. “You don't want to at least check his heart? I mean he did have a problems yesterday that nearly killed him. It seems like you would want him to survive at least to finish your experiment right?” He Shrugged “If Mr. Dent survives this it will be a medical miracle but either way i will have what i need.” Harvey looked at her “What does he mean if…there shouldn’t be an if.” As Strange moved towards him with the first injection of the day Ivy moved in between them. “I can’t let you do that Doc.” She leapt forward to knock the syringe out of his and but was stopped by Lyle bolton who had his hands wrapped around her neck. “Not today lady.” He tossed her aside like a rag doll and turned to Dr. Strange.   
“Ah thank you Mr. Bolton. If you would please hold Mr. Dent in place for me as i feel he is liable to try and escape.” Lock up wrapped his arms around two face with a nearly bone crushing pressure. He now noticed the new addition to his uniform and his heart sank. He could barely beat him without any chemical enhancements and even then he knew that it was an absolute fluke especially yesterday.   
As he was being held down he watched as Dr. Strange administered one formula after another until all the vials were empty. Just as before the injection burned as it entered his body. His arm felt as if it was on fire and soon enough so did his entire body. His vision was cloudy and his body shaky. He could feel himself moving, being pushed towards the arena so the sick doctor could see just what if anything would occur at this point.  
Bolton shoved ivy in the arena with the others and carelessly tossed Two face on the ground. Dr. langstrom walked over and rolled Harvey so he was at least face up. The moment he touched him he felt how hot his skin was to the touch. Whatever the Dr. had done to him was not doing him any favors. If the human body is unable to maintain the proper temperature the brain will overheat. It will practically cook itself. Ivy was crouched beside him. “They gave him the last 4 formulas at once. I don't know what they will do combined but you should know…. He used one that has no human or meta human components. It’s all animal. I think his intention is for all four of us to fight him to the death if necessary. He gets his data and ties up all his loose ends before batman gets close enough to find us.” She wasn’t sure what would happen but it wasn’t looking good. Harvey was pale and clammy his breathing labored. He was trying desperately to sit up but couldn't manage. Dr. Langstrom moved him against the wall so he could easily sit up and them went over to bane and cro who were keeping their distance not knowing what would happen.  
“I'm not sure he’s going to make it. What's the plan now? Keep in mind Bolton has your formula now.” Bane cracked his knuckles and grinned. He may have my formula but he does not have my mind. I will deal with him for now we cannot give him any reason to need that remote otherwise he will see it is gone. For now we wait we will have our opening one way or another.”

Ivy was sitting next to two face holding his hand. “Harv you have pulled through so much worse than this. You can’t let strange use you as a lab rat. You gotta fight. Please come on wake up do something let me know you can hear me please.” She shook him desperately pleading for some sign of life anything. Her pleas were answered when he let out a loud gasp followed by some coughing. He turned his head looking at her “Ivy…..I...don’t feel to great.” He began to writhe on the ground his body convulsing as he screamed and howled in pain. Ivy saw his face begin to move and morph his skin began to erupt with a combination of scales and patches of white and black fur. She backed away has he began to change. Bane had taken a step closer watching carefully as the bizarre mutation was still taking place. He could see absolute fear in his eyes. He looked unhinged and out of control. As the end of the transformation two face was now some horrible chimera esque creature with very reptilian scales spikes and a tail but the very definite face claws and feet of a wolf. The collar at his neck had been broken off in the process freeing him completely from Bolton's control but this also meant there was no way to stop him other than physical force. 

He stood looking around. He briefly looked in the direction of Ivy and Bane but turned his sight instead to Dr. Strange and Lock up. He Began to furiously pound on the glass of the observation room shaking the room around them. The glass appeared to give just a little but not enough to crack. Strange Jumped back. “Mr Bolton please stop him. It seems he refuses to go after the others which proves he has some degree of control. Now lets see what he can really do” Bolton left the room and made his way to the arena. The moment he set foot in the room he was pinned to the wall by two face. A quick turn of his pack to its highest setting and he was able to pry himself free from the creatures grip throwing him to the ground.   
The two exchanged blows nothing being held back. It looked like Bolton had beaten him and was prepared to end it all. Without warning two face had swept the long reptilian tail underneath bolton's feet knocking him to the ground and much to the shock of the others he chopped down on his throat. Ivy turned her head away. It was like something out of a horror movie. Bolton sputtered trying to call out for help but his cries were choked back by the blood filling his mouth. Two face tossed Bolton to the side and turned to the others. He took a few steps toward them but sank to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. Ivy took a step closer to him her hand out “its… its gonna be ok Harv, we can find a way to fix you. Maybe it's only temporary like the last one.” She could hear Strange cackling over the speaker. “Ivy you surprise me. I thought you hated humanity especially men. Yet you seem very much like you care for Mr. Dent here. Could it be you’ve grown soft as sod these days? Have you lost all your poison child? If he loses control are you prepared to do what is necessary to save yourselves or is there honor among the dregs of society?” His laughter was echoing through the chamber around them. It only stopped when two face came crashing through the glass into the observation room. 

He had the doctor pinned to the wall and his mouth opened and ready to tear him apart. Ivy quickly shouted to him. “Wait we need him alive. He needs to pay for this.” He turned and looked at her. “He’s about to” he growled. “I have been beaten poked prodded broken and used as a lab rat. And i'm not the first one. He’s done this to countless others and every time he get sentence he gets out and he goes right back to hurting more people in this god forsaken screwed up system that Gotham is built on and I refuse to let him do this to me or you or anyone else. Traditional courts aren't doing their job so let's do this like the animal he made me into.”   
Croc was now nudging bane and Dr. langstrom trying desperately to quietly draw their attention over to the corner where Lyle Bolton was laying. The emphasis on was. He was gone. How he could have gotten up from that they didn't know. They were all standing back to back desperately trying to find where he had gone. Langstrom saw it first. “Bane. the door” he quietly hissed. Ivy was still trying to talk harvey down from killing Strange. She understood his point but feared it wouldn’t end well for him even if he was completely justified in killing him. Bane quietly moved over to the door to investigate the bloody tracks left by bolton. As he followed them to the door he noticed they were no longer the feet of a man but now more resembled a wolf. “Oh no..” As he turned to alert the others he heard a growl come from the observation room and a sudden yelp of pain.   
Two face had now dropped Dr. Strange and had wheeled around to meet who ever hit him. Lyle Bolton part human part wolf like stumbled toward him blood still pouring from his throat. He was clearly being kept there by the adrenaline from the formula pumping through his veins but his change in appearance was something else. Strange gleefully clapped his hands together. “ I have created a lycanthrope!! Science has always ruled this as impossible.” Ivy and the others were frozen in place not knowing what to do. Harvey grabbed the doctor and slammed him into the wall. The minute his hands were on him it was as if bolton was a trained attack dog. He quickly grabbed a large piece of the broken glass and plunged it deep into harvey’s back following through and locking his teeth into his neck and shoulder. Despite this he refused to let go instead hurling strange down into the arena for the others to deal with. He could feel fear taking over. He was losing control becoming more scared animal than man.   
He continued to struggle to get Lock up off his back. Thrashing and clawing until he finally felt him drop off. Before he could get the advantage Bolton, who was laying on his back, kicked his feet up sending him falling from the observation room down into the arena driving the glass further into his back. He was unable to get up at this point. He could only brace for bolton to land on him but after a few min of waiting it didn't come. It was silent.  
Bane climbed up to the observation room and found lyle bolton collapsed and bloody on the ground any indication of his wolfish transformation was now gone save for the blood around his mouth and on his teeth. Bane leapt back down to the others. “This time i'm sure he is dead. Now then let's get these collars off.” From his back pocket he produced the remote that was used to operate the shock collars they had been wearing. Ivy took hers and happily placed it around Dr. strange's neck Dr. Langstrom was back over looking at two face who was beginning to look more human as the effects of the experiments appeared to wear off. As his body began to return to its normal shape and size he could clearly see the large plate of plexiglass that bolton had ran through him. While it didn’t appear to have immediately hit vital organs there was no guarantee it hadn't done irreparable damage. They didn't have much time they needed to get out of here. Hopefully they could get the keys to boltons van and get out. 

As they began to scramble out of the arena to find the way back to the van a shadow appeared in the door frame. Batman and nightwing entered the room along with catwoman. They looked at the collection of rogues before them. Nightwing speaking up first. “Holy hell what happened here?!?” Bane walked over. “Dr. strange happened.” He tossed the Dr at batman’s feet. “Oh batman thank goodness you’re here these men they kidnapped me they wanted me to replicate bane’s formula- aaah” Ivy was jamming buttons on the remote trying to find the one that emitted a charge. Catwoman quickly snatched the remote from her. “Something tells me its the other way around.” It was then that she noticed Dr. Langstrom in the back with two face. “Um… batman we have a problem.” She gestured over. Nightwing walked over to get a better look. “Hey bats… You might wanna take care of this personally. We can't wait for an ambulance. Can ya take him in the batmobile?” He looked harvey over. There was no safe way to move him. But if they didnt get him out he was definitely going to bleed out on the floor. “No good if we move him we risk jostling that glass through him.” we need something with room to lay him flat. Like a truck or-” “a van?” Croc walked forward. Bolton brought us here in a van could you take him in that?” He stopped to consider it a moment. “If one of you can drive it yes. The rest need to ride in the back t keep him as still as possible. The less he moves around the better. Speaking of which, where is Bolton?” bane pointed to the observation room. “Dead. killed as a byproduct of Strange’s experiment.” He only nodded not even bothering to question further. He was well aware how horrible both Lyle Bolton and Dr. strange were and the two combined could prove to be a lethal combination. They quickly got to work carefully moving two face to the van. Batman tossed Strange into the batmobile and pulled away the van following closely behind. The ride seemed like eternity to Ivy as she watched two faces breathing become almost non existent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of update today

When Harvey finally woke up he was in a plain white hospital room. The crude bars and screws that were holding his leg together now replaced with a proper cast that went almost completely up his entire leg. His right arm was bandaged heavily along with his abdomen. As he looked around the room he was surprised to see a vase with a single rose and a blonde sitting in the chair next to him.when she looked up he was surprised to see Harleen was sitting there plain as day. He went to speak and she put her finger to her lips and winked. “Aren’t you glad your niece Haylee could come check up on ya? Reds really wanted to be here but seeing as though she aint really supposed to be here she vamoosed as soon as you were safe. Why is it she’s always around to save your butt. Last spring when Mr. J kicked the crap outta ya she’s the one that found ya and now this. I swear for two people who supposedly hate each other you seem to find yourselves together a lot. By the way seems you lefty side chose to keep those nice new pearly whites. Just don’t try and bite anybody else.” She began cackling to herself. He began to run his tongue over his teeth and felt the distinct change from normal human teeth to sharp pointy canine teeth. 

He looked at her nervously “did i…. Bite someone?” She had the biggest grin on her face as she shook her head. Yup ya bit bats and boy did he cuss. I didn't think he actually used dirty words but he did and it was sure funny.” He could feel himself turning a bit red. He wasn't in the habit of biting people. Clearly strange had done lasting damage to him. Though it could be worse. “What about Bolton, do they know that I.. ya know.” She shook her head. Everyone was pretty adamant that they didn't seen who did what and since they don't really have any way to prove you ripped him apart it was just choked up to tragic accident.”

He sat a moment taking in everything Harley told him then he remembered something. “When did i bite batman? Have you seen him since?” she looked at him confused by his sudden concern for batman. “It was last week and no i honestly haven’t seen him since. He was taking a look at what strange did to ya since some things haven't gone away like the teeth.” He was trying to remember what the concoctions strange gave him had done but he honestly couldn’t. He remembered being afraid and angry. He remembered sharp teeth fur and claws but there was something else he just couldn’t figure. “How long have i been here?” She began thinking to herself and counting on her fingers. After a few minutes she snapped out of it. “A month and a half. You were a mess when they brought ya in. Oh don’t worry about payin believe it or not cobblepot is footin the bill. Who'da thunk, apparently he was ecstatic to hear you offed bolton. ”   
A month and a half. It had been that much time. How much of Strange’s experiment was still evident. Would it ever go away? He had half hoped it was all some horrible nightmare but that hope had faded already. Just as he was about to ask harley what else she knew the doctor came in followed by batman. Before she could be completely noticed harley excused herself to the ladies room and quickly exited. He had to hand it to her she was good as just blending in another face in the crowd. The doctor approached him hesitantly. He was clearly new both to his practice and to Gotham as it appeared he couldn’t decide who was more intimidating the immobilized ex con or batman. After a few minutes he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Mr..uhh Dent? It’s nice to see you awake… um..bbbb batman he has some….questions for you and then we want to run some tests….is that …...ok with you?” it was no use messing with the kid at this point. In a better situation he might have had some fun with him but he just wasn’t in the mood. He simply nodded his head and the doctor scurried out of the room leaving just batman and himself.  
“How are you Harvey?” he hadn’t expected batman to be so cordial he was almost friendly but then again he was trying to be a better person so what reason did batman have to be anything other than polite. He shrugged “everything hurts i feel like crap and now i'm even more of a freak than i previously was. Also waking up to find you bit batman isn’t exactly the best news.” The dark knight shifted awkwardly “about that….what is it strange did to you? He wont talk and we honestly found no research notes whatsoever. When we found everyone you looked like something out of a horror movie and bolton not much better. Your genetic makeup seems to be altered but not consistently it’s almost like it picks and chooses what and when it shows up with a few exceptions. What baffles everyone is that whatever he did the mutation… it’s contagious.” He carefully remove the glove from his right hand there just above his wrist was a bite mark and around it was several patches of fur and scales. “That’s the only change i have been able to find. I'm currently trying to make an appeal to allow Dr. fries to look at you dna but arkham is dragging their feet. I think if strange refuses to talk and poison ivy mia he’s the only person experienced enough to try and figure it out. Even Dr. langstrom was at a loss.” As soon as he had heard the word contagious bits and pieces of that night flashed in his mind things he hadn’t been able to recall before but one word stood out in his mind “lycanthrope” Batman looked at him. “Excuse me?”   
“Strange that's what he said. Bolton came after me pumped full of strange’s version of banes formula and i had no choice i fought back and i bit him and we thought that was the end of it only it wasn’t. He got back up and this time he was somewhat animal like but not completely it was as if his body was trying to reject it. Strange excitedly yelled I have created a lycanthrope.” Batman nodded listening intently to every detail making sure he did not miss a single word. “With your permission i want them to take some blood samples as well as skin samples anywhere that the mutations are still showing. I'm warning you now, it will be uncomfortable so you have the right to refuse but, the more we know about what strange did the better we can not only help you but also press more accurate charges on him rather than just kidnapping and attempted murder.” At this point he really had nothing to lose since he was already in pain so he agreed not realizing that he and batman clearly had a different definition of uncomfortable.  
As soon as he agreed to the tests a crowd of people had entered the room and began moving bandages away from his abdomen. As the did so he saw that much of his chest still had scales on it. Without any warning whatsoever one of the nurses began sliding a scalpel across his skin. He want to draw back but was quickly held down by 2 orderlies who had been patiently waiting in the event of protest. “What the hell you couldn’t do anything for pain before you cut?” the nurse looked up at him. “I did put anesthetic on there but its not worth anything more than topical for how quick this is. Now sit back and don’t be such a baby” It was at this point he stopped and looked at the nurse. Clad in a white uniform she had her red hair neatly tucked under her cap as she proceeded to take a few more samples of skin and blood. Before he could do a double take she was already gone taking the samples with her. He could have sworn that was Ivy but she wasn’t normally so bold as to try and blend in with the rest of the world. Perhaps some of Harleys habits were rubbing off on her.   
Batman was sitting as his desk carefully examining the bite on his arm. He had never seen anything like it. His blood samples all showed no change but he could see plain as day there was something going on. Robin was carefully peeking over his shoulder fascinated by the odd reaction. “So did you talk to two face?” Batman simply nodded and continued his work. You think they will let Fries help? I mean his work in genetics is astounding. if he can't figure this no one can.” Bruce kept working saying nothing as robin kept barraging him with questions. Finally Alfred stepped in. “I believe master bruce needs some peace and quiet to continue his research at this time. Perhaps there is something else you could be occupying yourself with?” He looked up about to protest but quickly found somewhere else to be.  
“Thank you Alfred. I can’t seem to find whats causing this reaction. It hasn’t changed passed this but something tells me it has the capacity to do more. I don't see any change in my blood. The only thing different is my skin around the bite. I'm going to pick up the samples they took from Harvey. My hope is that if the board of directors can see what we are dealing with they may change their minds about letting fries help.”   
Upon arriving at arkham with the samples he decided to give Dr. Strange one last chance to talk. “Harvey woke up today. He had quite a lot to say about what happened to him. He mentioned a very interesting word while we were talking.” Dr. Strange moved to the end of his bed leaning in closer to batmans direction. “He said you used the word lycanthrope” Strange began to cackle his sick laughter filling the halls and making even batman uneasy. “Ah yes Two face’s very unique makeup made him the perfect subject for my experiments that have otherwise failed on normal men. I will admit i was quite surprised to see it was a contagious mutation. Given the fact that the wolf dna i used seemed to be more dominant I likened it to lycanthropy. A man mad werewolf. Tell me batman has he given into it yet. Is he still fighting animal urges. Has he given in even the slightest? You know, he could become a new breed of power. Just imagine super soldiers to fight in our armies?” At this point Strange seemed to be getting overly excited as he finally began to question Batman. “As far as i know He has been fine. You said you used wolf dna? How is that even possible its not compatible with human dna at all.” Strange chuckled “ah now batman you and i both know things are not fine if you feel the need to question me about my experiment. Word has it you want Dr. Fries to try and undo my experiment. I wish you luck with that. I think you have learned enough from me for now. Why don't you go pursue your other useless avenues.” With that he rolled over his back now facing batman.   
He wasn’t wrong the pleas for Dr. fries’ expertise had fallen on deaf ears but he had a feeling that now they would have to listen to him. As he entered the room he was surprised to see commissioner gordon was present for this meeting. “Batman thank you for joining us. We understand you have some new evidence that would present a more urgent need for the supervised release of Dr. Victor Fries. Please present your evidence so that we may re-evaluate the situation.” He approached the table and produced a small case which contained the pieces of skin take from two face. “This was take this afternoon from the torso of Harvey Dent These patches of scales can be found on several areas of his body i also have photographs of the left side of his mouth. Notice the teeth? They are not human they are canine. There is no evidence of them being cut or altered in any way.” the board stared questioningly at the items before them almost as if it was some sort of movie prop make believe. One of the board members cleared his throat “surely these can be easily explained through common medical ailments. It's not unusual for the skin to develop “scaly” areas as a result of damage or irritation the coloring may be a result of bruising and for his teeth its possible they have always been misshapen since his unfortunate accident years ago and this is the first anyone has really investigated the details of his dental records.” Batman slammed his hand down on the table startling even the commissioner and making the security guards at the door uneasy. “No this is not normal. LOOK” He quickly removed the glove from his hand to reveal the bandaged bite mark from the previous week. “He bit me as i was trying to get those images last week, by that evening this had appeared around the bite.” While the patches of scales and fur were very clearly visible around the wound they still seemed unphased by the evidence that had been produced.   
“Look Batman we have always trusted your judgment but we just don’t like the idea of letting him out and this just doesn't seem to me to be something that requires the urgency you think. I will admit it's perplexing but i'm sure there are qualified minds to deal with these mutations as you seem to think they are.” He was losing his patience. He needed to make them understand that physical changes were a result of very definite chemical changes and chemical changes are what caused bigger problems. Problems he was sure none of them wanted to face if they were allowed to get out of hand. He could see he was getting nowhere until he had something more for them. As he went to place his glove back on he noticed that now the fur had spread to the top of his hand while the scales had moved a little further up his arm. While he wasn’t thrilled about the change it was the perfect moment for it to do so. “Here look you all saw this just a few minutes ago. I have done nothing to change this.” Gordon was staring eyes wide, mouth open. “That’s it. I move we see what fries can do. We can’t just sit on out hands and wait till something bigger happens.” Gordon's demand didn’t fall on deaf ears. Suddenly they were all much more apt to agree with the idea that the caped crusader himself may very well be an unintended victim of Hugo strange’s heinous crimes against man and nature. 

“In light of this um… development we grant the appeal to allow a supervised release of victor fries in the hopes that he can help find some answers for this,but, if he escapes this will come down on you batman.” He nodded in agreement “I will go see him immediately.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey was now beginning to think he was better off comatose as he had been poked prodded and cut more than enough times for the day and was already warned there would be plenty more opportunities to get even more samples. The worst part of it was he just couldn’t seem to get warm enough. At this point he had 2 thick blankets and that was all they were willing to do for him. He tried asking for them to adjust the temperature in his room but was told it was hospital policy to keep it where it was. He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a criminal but people were still treating him like one. The Dr. that was assigned to him could barely speak to him let alone keep eye contact. He hated it. He just wanted people to treat him like a person that's all he had ever wanted but thanks to thorne that was never again a possibility. It seemed like the only ones who could look past his appearance were those that were viewed as the worst in gotham and when he decided to visit Bruce. Even his run ins with Robin usually led to a few uncalled for quips about his appearance. He couldn’t help that. Medical science just wasn’t there to repair the damages. He even went through several rounds of failed skin grafts before giving up.   
After being ignored for a while a nurse finally entered the room and closed the door behind her. He was surprised to see that it was the redhead from earlier. “Ivy?” She sat down and smile “I guess Harley didn’t do that great of a job on the makeup.” She began to unpin her hair letting it fall down to her shoulders. He smiled “You got this far didn’t you? It's the hair and the way you spoke to me earlier today. You don’t exactly have a bedside manner ya know. So what gives? Why are you here?” She was already busy looking at the scaly patches on his body. She ran her hands over them feeling the almost seamless transition between human and animal. “You feel cold. Are you ok?” He shrugged I’ve been cold since i woke up. They didn’t seem too concerned with that.” She began to pin her hair back to resume her disguise. “I think we need to take your temperature. Have they not done that?” he shrugged. I couldn’t tell ya what they have and have not done at this point other than hurt me.” She was peering through his chart going page after page. “Ah wait…. No that's not right… this says they took your temp this morning and it read 80 degrees… that's low why did nobody mention that. What the hell. God this place is full of quacks. Ok i'm going to ask no wonder your cold. Jeez i’ll bet somethings wrong with you body's ability to regulate its temperature.” She was still trying to pin her cap back on as she left the room only to be met by Batman.  
“Ivy, I thought I had spotted you. We’ll talk later right now i need to talk to Harvey.” She stepped back to let him enter the room. “Wait while you are here, I think you need to see this.” She produced the chart and showed him the temperature readings.” There has been a steady decline in his core temperature for the last week and no one noticed. He’s complained he’s cold several times today and their solution? Give him a second blanket. If his temp was 80 the last time they took it what do you think it is now for him to begin being noticeably cold. You can even feel it on his skin.”

 

She really was upset about this. It was unusual for Ivy to show much compassion for a human being with exception to Harley.That is to say it’s not that it couldn’t happen but it was in extreme situations only. “I will let them know. Harvey, the board granted the appeal. Dr. Fries will be looking into your case. That said we do have to move you to a location where he is able to closely study you without the intrusion of extra foot traffic” As he said this he shot an accusing look at Ivy. “ Hey hey don't look at me like that I was here keeping an eye on him and it's a good thing i did because these people are NOT doing their job.” He had to admit she had him there. He didn’t think to look at something like that because he figured it would have been addressed by the hospital. “I’ll turn a blind eye for now but watch yourself. They will be moving you tomorrow morning. I will see you then.” He nodded walked out the door.   
Ivy let out a deep breath after batman had left the room. “Man for a minute there i was sure i was toast. At least i get to quit my day job now. Personally i think you will be better off with fries. He’s got more compassion in his pinky than some of these people seem to have. It’s a shame everyone thinks he’s so cold and callous, he the exact opposite. Not the true villainy type ya know.” She paused as she got up to leave. “ Wow it occurs to me you might not have actually formally met him…. Well you’re in for a treat Harv.”

After pulling a few strings via Wayne enterprises Batman had secured a safe lab location for Dr. Fries to begin his work. In a few short hours they had a full state of the art lab ready to go. Before he went to collect Harvey he felt it was best to let Fries inspect the accommodation in case he needed anything else. While he specialty was cryogenics he had made great strides in genetic for the sake of his wife Nora. While Nora had since recovered from her illness due to his work she had no idea that he was still alive and it was at fries request that they keep it that way. Much like Harvey he made the painful decision to remove himself from her life for fear of what he had become and the knowledge that he would never be the same again. Perhaps this would be good for Harvey. Maybe he could learn a level of acceptance for his situation and he could begin to move on. He would never 100% be harvey dent again but Batman,no Bruce, Bruce knew his friend could still be reached. Every time his coin led him to do the right thing he knew there was hope for his friend. Hope that had long been abandoned by so many others Alfred included. 

Fries entered the room cautiously looking at the room and taking in every inch of it. “This appears to be adequate thank you Mr. Wayne.” Batman froze where he stood. “I will let Mr. Wayne know you approve of his equipment”   
Fries let out a small chuckle. “I figured out who you were a long time ago. I had no need to use it against you. Even at my lowest points of Criminal activity when I nearly took a man's life you seemed to push for some kind of action that might give me a reprieve. It seemed unlikely that Both Bruce Wayne and Batman would still care to save so many that were deemed lost unless of course they were the same person. Your compassion gave you away but its your Compassion that makes it difficult for the others to see who you are. They don't see compassion they see weakness. Does Mr. Dent know that his biggest enemy has also been his biggest advocate? Perhaps with his release you can see fit to tell him but who am I to tell you what to do. Changing the subject, These files about his condition. They are quite alarming. None of Strange’s previous experiments have been this close to successful. And you say he bit you? May I see the wound?”   
Bruce hesitated for a minute but reluctantly removed his glove to reveal the fading bite mark flanked on either side by scales and fur. The fur was now beginning to cover his hand and the scales had moved well past his elbow. Fries took a few samples of the scales and fur. And placed them delicately in their proper receptacles.   
“Batman, May you be so kind as to provide a sample of your normal skin and hair? It will help me a great deal if i can see even the slightest change in your makeup” he removed his cowl and allowed the samples to be taken. Anything to help and at this point they needed all the help they could get.   
He now had to got and get two face from the hospital and discreetly move him here before any media got wind of the situation. They had done well to keep things under wraps. So far no one knew that Dr. Strange had been doing his experiments again and in the hopes of preventing a public panic they wanted to do everything to prevent that knowledge from getting out. 

 

Harvey had spent the night cold and miserable so he was far from pleasant once the day shift charges had arrived to check on him. He could not wait for Batman to come and take him out of there. Unfortunately for him Batman wasn’t there yet. The Dr. From the previous Day came in to check in with him. He awkwardly scurried into the room making it abundantly clear that he wanted to keep their interactions to a minimum. He glanced at the chart for a second then took one step closer to the bed.   
“Mr. Dent I hear you had a rough night? The Nurses station said you complained of it being too cold even after we gave you another blanket. Its january I can assure you we have the heat set as high as we can allow. We are too short handed for you to bother the nurses with unwarranted complaints. You should only be using that call switch if you are truly in need of something.”  
He had had enough of these people. Every single one of them treating him like a criminal when they knew damn good and well he was trying to turn himself around. He fought every day to keep himself on the right side of the law for a change. He hadn’t done anything to these people and yet he felt like he was being punished for something. Before he could stop himself he had flown off the bed and had the Dr. pinned to the floor just as he was about to smash his fist into the dr.s face as hard as he could he felt himself being lifted up in the air and pinned back to the bed. Ivy had him wrapped in vines tethering him to the bed but for how long. He was fighting so hard to the to the man lying on the floor.   
She glanced over to see him cowering his body convulsing with fear. She rolled her eyes. Humans could be so pathetic sometimes “GO!! Get out of her and call Batman.” She was struggling to keep him under control as he thrashed around desperate to break free. She had fought some tough opponents before but nothing like this. His strength was almost inhuman. She had no choice but to wrap his entire body in vines in the hope it would buy time for batman to arrive. While this did slow him down it did not stop him as he tore his way out of the vines she saw the creature from that night emerge. If he got his hands oh that Dr. he was as good as dead. He first set his sights on Ivy. quickly grabbing they vines and using them to try and whip her into the wall. She had no time to react to the sudden attack and as she tried to release her connection with the vines the remaining ones sent her flying not at the wall but straight out and through the window. He froze as she flew out hurtling towards the pavement below. Without thinking he leapt out the window after her.

Batman had arrived on the scene just in time to see the window above shatter and Ivy come tumbling out. Not even a split second later he saw something go after her. It had to be Harvey. Was this the creature he was turned into that night? He had been unable to obtain a clear description of it. At this point all he could do was watch horrified as Ivy and Two face fell closer and closer to the ground. Bracing for the worst he was astounded to see two face land forcefully but in complete control on the ground with Ivy in his arms in a maneuver that would impress even Superman. After he placed her safely on the ground he collapsed next to her slowly but surely changing back to mostly normal. The Doctor from the day before came running out to meet them. “Batman thank goodness you are here. I was checking on Mr. Dent this morning and he attacked me without any reason at all. We were discussing his care and suddenly I was on the floor. I would have been dead for sure had SHE not arrived, heaven knows what she was doing here to begin with.” He motioned toward Ivy Who was picking herself up off the ground bloodied and limping but otherwise in one piece.   
“That is not a damn bit true. I walked in to see you lecturing him because He tried several times to tell someone he was cold and ya know what he was, His body temp was below 80 when we looked at it last night. It's been dropping all week and none of you have done a damn thing.” She was making her way toward them with murder in her eyes. “Batman you PROMISED you would say something what happened?!?”   
He nodded acknowledging her remark. “ Ivy, I did. I spoke with the nurse as I left last night. She said they would take a look. I honestly thought that they would at least listen to me.”  
He turned to the Doctor. “I will be taking Harvey with me. I will also be speaking with the health board about you and your staff’s credentials. You are a mockery of everything that a doctor should be.” He could feel himself getting angrier as he stood there with the Doctor. He normally had a better temperament but all things considered he figured he had every reason to be at least a little upset. He turned to Ivy “ you can come with me to get fixed up if you like. But first i need to get Harvey to Dr. Fries.”   
“No I’ll be fine. Take care of him. Had i not been around you would have had bigger issues. Thanks for the reprieve bats. See ya round.” With that she made her way down the street and disappeared in the now bustling crowd that was assembling near them. Gotham City police were just arriving and began crowd control procedures. Commissioner gordon Came rushing over flanked by his heavy hitter Harvey Bullock. “Batman We got a call someone jumped out a window and poison Ivy was attacking, What happened?!?”  
Batman raised his hand to silence Gordon As Bullock had made his way over where two face was still on the ground. “It's under control Ivy was not attacking honestly she is the reason no ones DEAD” as he raised his voice he shot a look at the Doctor. Bullock Walked back over “yous dont mean ta tell me He went out that window up there and he aint street pizza?”   
“Not exactly. It’s hard to explain. Suffice to say it’s taken care of and there is only damage to the building. I'm taking him to Fries now. I will keep you updated on any changes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fries had been examining the Samples batman provided for a few hours. The only differences he noticed at this point were completely topical but still not natural. There had to be a trigger but what was it. He decided to see what happened when heat was applied since most when they were angry or upset experienced a rise in temperature. He removed part of the samples and placed them under a heat lamp. Once they were warm enough he brought them back to examine. The skin samples had become more like snake skin than human skin, thick and tough, Like killer croc. He now understood why strange had needed such a collection of meta humans. He would need samples of those involved in the testing. That could prove difficult if there were no samples on file. As he was looking into the blood sample he could see a frantic change in the cells. Normal small round cells looked began to look misshapen and confused. They were fighting for control as the foreign “strange” cells multiplied devouring the human cells only to fizzle out moments later as the blood cooled. His biggest concern was that as these cells were devoured and then died it left two face with less blood cells than he had before. His hemoglobin count would drop drastically with every change until either the strange cells stabilized and took over or he simply died. This experiment was no success it was a ticking time bomb. Batman was at risk of the same fate but much less so as he felt the dark Knight was capable of just a little more control. He needed to get this information to Batman now. 

As if on cue the door opened and Batman entered the room. “ I need help with Harvey, I think something is wrong with him.” Fries Nodded and followed him to the batmobile where Harvey Dent was propped up in the passenger's seat.  
“What happened to him?” He could see that he looked quite pale. “Is he cold and clammy to the touch?” Batman placed an bare hand on his forehead. “Yes, hes practically freezing. Ivy noticed that his body temperature had been steadily dropping for the last week or so. He began complaining he was cold yesterday evening and they did nothing for him. Well they accused him of wasting their time for attention, but other than that they did nothing for him. Have you found something?”  
Fries nodded he wasn’t sure if it was too late for two face but if he was still alive they had to act fast. “His hemoglobin count is low. The changing cells in his body are triggered by a rise in temperature so when he’s upset, stressed, ect. In the time that his cells change they begin to multiply and devour the human cells but then they destabilize and he's left with less that the healthy amount of human cells. We need blood now.I think due to Strange’s concoction We may be safe to use any blood and he will adapt but i feel since he has infected you it may be best to use your blood. I can only take so much of course if you ended up harmed or worse i would never see the light of day again.”   
He nodded and rolled up his sleeve as Fries began to get working. After hours of work it seemed they were only able to stabilize Harvey a little bit. His temperature was closer to normal and he had some coloring back but he was far from ok. Their only choice was to keep an eye on him and wait and see while hoping Dr. Fries could find some way of stopping if not reversing the effects of Strange’s experiments. Bruce had decided that for now it was best to keep him sedated rather than risk another incident if he because too excited but he knew they couldn’t keep him that way forever.   
They needed more help for this. Gotham had many brilliant scientists in its midst the only issue was the best all seemed to turn to a life of crime for one reason or another. Both Pamela Isley and Jonathan Crane were excellent with toxins and neurological issues which he felt was the best alternative to looking at this issue. Dr. Kirk langstrom would have been perfect to help them get a hold on the genetics. While Dr. Fries was more than qualified his initial expertise was cryogenics not genetics he only learned genetic coding as a necessity to save Nora. No matter what horrible things Two face had done it wasn't fair for anyone to have to suffer through the sick and twisted experiments Hugo Strange was know to subject people to. He knew what he had to do, he had to try and assemble the best people for the job. They were out there somewhere. He got up for the chair without a word. As he reached the door Fries grabbed his arm.  
“ I believe Mr. Cobblepot may have a lead on the other. I assume you came to the same conclusion I have? If ,and that's a big if, you convince them to help you had best find a way to keep it quiet.”  
With that He left. First stop the Iceberg lounge. Fries was right if he wanted to find them he had to go to the head of the rumor mill.  
He sat on the rooftop across from the lounge. It was a particularly slow evening for the club. If he was careful about it he might be able to catch Harley and Ivy there. He felt he had a chance to get through to them and they to the others. He would never get a word in. If he had Harley He didn't need scarecrow but he needed to find Dr. Langstrom if they had any chance of reversing anything. Right now they were at a standstill all collective knowledge was exhausted. Just then he heard a nose from behind as the rooftop door opened. He turned to see catwoman come skulking out of the door frame.   
“Just who I was looking for. Ivy is looking for you she wants to talk she promises no funny business but she will only meet you at the park ya know, surrounded by trees and plants and everything she controls. Personally i say it's a trap but she said you would go.”  
He nodded and turned toward the park  
“Wait you're not seriously going are you? I thought you were smart.”   
He stopped a moment. He knew that Selena and Ivy barley got along most of the time but he had a feeling this was more a jealous thing than a safety concern. “ I need to see her anyway that's why i was here looking to see if she was paling around the iceberg


End file.
